


Erotica

by Heesyrax



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heesyrax/pseuds/Heesyrax
Summary: When Hansol, a successful bussinessman, accepted to partecipate to that charity dinner, he would've never thought he'd find himself trapped up in an erotic game with a charming foreigner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much. I just wanted to write Yusol smut lmao I should be studying jfc I'm terrible. And if I'm not studying I should continue the other ff.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! As always, I'm not a native English speaker, so forgive me any mistake and feel free to point out <3

The stranger breathes in to light up a cigarette and Hansol skips a heartbeat.

 

There's nothing obviously erotic or provocative in that, but for some reason the movement of the chest, the poisonous mixture igniting and highlighting his features, the smoke that gently surrounds him afterwards in a kind of surreal atmosphere, all of that ignites him as well.

 

Hansol is just standing in a corner with a glass of champagne in his hands, a costly one, but it's long forgotten since the man's senses have shifted to another object of pleasure. There's pleasure permeating in every gesture the other makes, when he smiles at the CEO of the Jeon corporation, or when he lightly touches the shoulder to another man he doesn't know, probably a Chinese businessman. Hansol studies him, he can't tell he doesn't care about them, but the man knows how to catch someone's attention, he knows how to please those around him. It's a valuable talent.

Just a quick look around them and one can tell how a lot of people in the room- male or female- are stealing glances, unconsciously hoping to get to make an eye contact with the man, or even talking to him.

 

Hansol is just one of them, that's what he thinks as he drinks a bit of champagne, which now seems almost tasteless, since he's imagining better tastes on his mouth. He would like to taste the smile the stranger is making, a surprisingly sincere one.

 

He didn't expect the eye contact.

Just when he was lowering his glass and considering just abandoning it somewhere in favor of searching something stronger to inebriate him, the man looks in his direction, and Hansol feels naked. He feels small and insignificant when the pair of big, dark brown eyes start scanning him quickly, the smile still holding on his mouth. It's not the same smile: it became darker, less joyful, more toxic. And Hansol just shivers inside his white, costly, perfectly ironed shirt. Hansol doesn't know whether he should be thankful or not when something else captures the man's attention; he just sighs.

 

"I could introduce him to you. "

 

He hadn't noticed Jaehyun getting closer to him, perfect in his black suit, as always. Hansol raises an eyebrow.

 

"It was me who introduced you to people till a few months ago. Who is he?"

 

Jaehyun definitely had known how to become someone in the business world, and Hansol admired him, not without a hint of envy. But in the end, their friendship is strong and Hansol has a great position in his company anyway, especially for his young age. Jaehyun smiles, the dimple in his cheek showing and somehow giving away his young age.

 

"Nakamoto Yuta. He's an engineer who invented a new prototype of house robots that's expected to break into the Asian and Western markets soon. I must say that he has a great combination of inventive and business talents in him."

 

That's why Hansol didn't know him, since he works in the financial field. But it's a charity dinner, so anyone with enough money is welcome here, no matter what they do in life.

Before he could even elaborate the info Jaehyun had provided him, he feels himself being dragged by the younger towards the center of the room, exactly where Nakamoto Yuta is speaking with other people.

 

"Nakamoto- san!"

 

Yuta immediately turns towards them and his smile brightens when he sees Jaehyun, immediately greeting him in such an elegant, yet friendly, way that Hansol is on the verge of being hypnotized.

 

"Look who's there, Jung Jaehyun himself! How are you?"

 

Jaehyun bows, before putting his hand around Hansol's shoulder, who's genuinely impressed by Yuta's fluent -albeit still with a heavy Japanese accent- Korean.

 

"I'm fine, thank you. Let me introduce you Ji Hansol, the Vice President of one of the most influential credit companies here in Korea."

 

Hansol immediately bows, so does Yuta, and then the latter smiles even brighter.

 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ji."

 

Hansol smiles as well, trying to mask how nervous he is. He feels stupid, since when someone is able to wreck him just with a glance?

 

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Nakamoto."

 

"Credit company, you said? Interesting, since I'm planning to expand my activity in Korea. But we should have fun tonight, not talk about business, shall we?"

 

Hansol smiles and Jaehyun stays quiet, understanding that he should let the other two have their talk.

 

"Businessmen never stop talking about business, I'm afraid we're quite boring."

 

Yuta laughs, and the sound of his voice pierces through Hansol's eardrums, silencing all the other noises, voices, music.

 

"Well, then why don't we get bored at the same table tonight?"

 

"It'd be an inestimable pleasure, Mr Nakamoto."

 

 

 

"Who's your wife, Hansol?"

 

They had dropped honorifics around the first course of the dinner, in favor of an easy going conversation. None of them is old enough to pretend they're that degree of boring. He's surprised at the question for more than he should've, and Yuta quickly explains, with a smile

 

"Your ring."

 

"Oh- yes."

 

Sometimes he totally forgets he's got that golden band in his left hand, and that he's been wearing it for two years now. It's easy to do so when he barely sees his wife.

 

"Her name is Sooyoung, she's a lawyer, a very skilled one. If you'll never need it."

 

Yuta shrugs while picking up an oyster and putting it in his mouth, so elegantly and smoothly that Hansol has his gaze fixated on his mouth and hands, wondering how that fingers would perfectly fit his sensible skin. He feels blood rushing in his pants, making him feel a complete idiot.

 

"I hope I won't, but who knows. It's a precious information. Sure....she's got great taste in men."

 

Yuta's voice is charming, calm, almost soothing even when shamelessly flirting.

 

Hansol has to shift lower in his seat in order to cover one embarrassing detail.

 

 

 

Hansol tries his best not to lose his mind when he feels Yuta's leg teasing him under the table, wondering how he can do such things while keeping on with his conversations as if nothing was happening.

He wonders if he's just met an evil creature.

 

 

He's utterly sure he's met the evilest creature in the world when Yuta looks straight in his eyes while eating the dessert, elegantly licking the whipped cream from his lips.

 

 

It took several other rounds of alcohol before they were tipsy enough to donate more money than their business- oriented minds would, mostly because none wants to appear less generous than the other. It's bad publicity. Being the event held at a location quite far from Seoul, in a beautiful hotel in the middle of nothing, the whole hotel was rented for the special guests.

It's half past midnight when Yuta stands up, and Hansol has to refrain from staring at the line of his body while doing so. They've already crossed the line of decency, probably. Probably, around the other table, people have already started whispering.

 

"I'm afraid I'm really tired, I'm new to this kind of things. I hope you don't mind if I go to sleep, it's been a pleasure spending the night conversing with you all."

 

Yuta stares at him one last time before leaving and Hansol returns the stare while smiling: he got the message. He hopes none notices how he can't make himself stop staring at Yuta's ass while he walks towards the elevator.

It's 1 am when he excuses himself saying he needs to call his wife in his own room. Jaehyun finds the situation more than entertaining, as his little grin gives away.

 

"Say hello to Sooyoung, I haven't seen her in a while." Jaehyun says, with a hint of sarcasm none but Hansol could decipher.

 

"I won't miss"

 

 

 

He's nervous again when he finds himself in front of Yuta's room. Suddenly, guilt makes his way in his mind, reminding him he shouldn't do it. He should be loyal. Then he remembers she's probably not loyal as well.

He makes sure none's around to see him when he bangs at the door, sighing while waiting for Yuta to open. When he does, the first thing Hansol notices is that he's still in his suit, clearly waiting for him.

 

"Mr Ji, I didn't expect you to come here." He says with a grin.

 

Hansol waits just enough for him to close the door to get closer, the shy look he had at the beginning of the night completely gone, and his eyes are just filled with lust, desire, frustration. The eyes of someone who's ready to sin.

Yuta welcomes that stare, challenges it, becoming a continuous source of temptation. 

 

"Oh yes, you did."

 

Yuta laughs lightly, escaping Hansol's stare by moving towards a bottle of gin, the best one they have in the hotel.

 

"Was I too audacious?"

 

He fills two glasses, handing one to Hansol, who immediately lets the alcohol slide down his throat. It doesn't matter, it's not the gin who's intoxicating him in this moment.

 

"You made this dinner more difficult than it should've been, Mr Nakamoto."

 

Yuta drinks as well, and while he's clearly a good drinker, Hansol can tell from his red cheeks and liquid eyes that he's on the verge of going overboard. For a moment he thinks he may get to do all that he wants, and it's sensual, and the blood flow in the lower part of his body increases.

 

 

"May I ease your night, then?"

 

 

The glass of gin falls on the floor when Hansol pulls him close to kiss him, and it doesn't matter even one bit. His lips are just as soft as he had imagined, the scent that had filled his nose the whole dinner even more inebriating, probably because his senses are sharpened by arousal. The jackets of their suits are forgotten on the floor as well as Hansol pushes him the bed, keeping on tasting his lips as if they were water and he was long lost inside a desert. Maybe he is, it has been years since someone had been able to turn him on like this, making his whole being crumble in desire and lust. It’s more than mere sex when Yuta decides to change their positions and pushes him down, spreading his legs on him to adjust. It’s a beautiful view already, and the young man decides to offer an even better show by unbuttoning his shirt slowly but still feverish, and the smooth skin of his chest is a breathtaking view to Hansol; he’s thin, but well built, just like his tight shirt had let everyone imagine all night long.

The latter doesn’t waste one minute before leaning forward to take one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting. Yuta throws his head backwards while sighing, giving him even more space to torture him, encouraging him by digging his hands into his thick hair. It’s an invitation to Hansol, who quickly rushes to his neck to bite it, suck it mercilessly, uncaring of the consequences of his actions.

Everything he does is always carefully pondered, for it may mean a disaster to his life. But he wouldn’t stop tasting him, not even if that had the most terrible consequences All he feels in his chest is desire, all he can think is of beauty and tainted perfection, and there’s nothing else that matters.

When Yuta decides it’s his turn to have a taste of Hansol, he pushes him down, searching for his lips.Hansol opens his eyes just enough to admire the red marks – they will soon become purple- on the other’s collarbones. Yuta starts exploring his body with his hands, his beautiful hands with such long fingers one may mistake them for a woman’s. Hansol’s neck, earlobe, chest are his to torture as he unbuttons the shirt, one by one, caressing the tensed abdomen. The muscles are all contracted, his skin is hot, preluding to something much more exciting. Something Yuta’s reserved for the whole night.

He finds it with a smile when he makes his way in the other’s pants, caressing the whole length and losing himself in the sweet sound of Hansol’s moans. He leans down to whisper to his ear, as if it was a secret.

 

“It’s as big as I thought seeing it through your pants.”

Hansol gulps, that erotic confession only boosting his pride and worsening his arousal.

 

“For how long have you been observing me?”

 

Yuta giggles, closing his mouth with a kiss and whispering another secret on his plump lips.

 

“From the moment you crossed the door of the hall.”

 

That’s the last thing he says before beginning to trace a lustful path down his whole body, teasingly taking care of every muscle, of every erogenous part. Hansol’s erection is already at its limit when Yuta uncovers it with a satisfied smile. He swears he feels his mind exploding when the other’s small, but plump lips, close around his erection. He starts moaning right away, feeling intense waves of pleasure at every inch Yuta takes care of, his tongue skillfully touching him in the right places as he sinks deeper in his mouth. Hansol swallows while looking at him, drips of sweat starting to run down his forehead and chest, and he thinks it’s one the best shows he’s ever seen.

Yuta draws back when he feels his erection tensing in his mouth, meaning he’s about to find the release. Hansol sighs but he knows it’s for good, because that’s not how he wants to finish, he aims at more articulated pleasures, because he knows Yuta’s not there to deny them.

He inverts again their positions, finding pleasure in the sensation of having Yuta’s smaller body pressed under him, and he searches for the other’s erection, still covered by the costly pants of the suit. He soon gets rid of them, caressing him while torturing his neck, so it takes nothing to bring him to full erection.

Yuta thinks Hansol is one of the best shows he’s ever seen when he returns him the favor.

 

 

They find themselves staring at each other in the eyes, their excitement at the limit, their arms intertwined and Yuta’s body pressed on Hansol’s. They play a childish game of stares while trying to understand each other’s desires, both willing to please their lover in every possible way. Yuta smiles, and Hansol’s heart threatens to burst in his chest, immediately kissing the other when he searches for his lips.

 

Yuta doesn’t say anything, he just rolls on the side, leaning down on his abdomen, offering Hansol a breathtaking view of his sweetly curved ass, of the gentle line of his back, of his toned thighs. That’s not the only thing he’s offering him and Hansol understands immediately, with a smile. He immediately reaches him, kissing him on the cheek before placing himself behind him and covering his whole body in slow, heated kisses down, and down…

Yuta moans loudly when he reaches his ass, spreading the cheeks to reveal his entrance, gently caressing it with his tongue. It’s too intimate for someone who’s just met, and yet it feels so right just giving himself to the other.

 

It hurts, he doesn’t pretend it doesn’t, when Hansol slowly stretches him with his erection, skin sliding on skin, nerves tensing and muscles aching. He has to stop one moment to breathe, but it intensifies the pain, and he cries in pain.Hansol stops, caressing him on the back, leaning down to reach his cheek, caressing it so sweetly one would say they’ve been in love for years. Yuta kisses his hand, turning enough to reassure Hansol through his eyes, taking away another of his breaths just by smiling.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Hansol needed that reassurance to keep on losing himself in the heat of his body, and he’s not sure he’ll ever find his way back.

 

It’s breathtaking, second after second, when he finds the right rhythm, the right one that lets both him and Yuta enjoy every movement, intensifying the pleasure with moans, kisses, touches. It’s like he’s known him since forever. He suddenly moves more quickly and the whole room is filled with Yuta’s loud moans.

 

 

Yuta decides he wants to come while looking at Hansol’s eyes. Hansol couldn’t be happier of it and he just obeys when Yuta makes him lean down on the bed and adjusts himself on top of him, now easily, moving his hips regularly to find the right pace, the right contact. Hansol feels he’s close to the end and he takes him by his hips, leaving marks on his skin. Yuta decides to own his mouth when he feels the other’s erection thrilling inside his own body, he wants to feel each one of those final moans on his lips. Hansol quickly rushes to take care of Yuta’s erection, caressing it rhythmically, yet erratically. Yuta swears he feels his mind going blank when Hansol’s semen fill him, burning inside his body, marking his whole existence with the memory of a moment he’ll remember till he dies. It’s the perfect prelude to his own release.

 

 

Going back to their senses includes reminding themselves how much they don’t know each other, nothing more than their names, their jobs and yet they know details of each other’s intimacy. Hansol should just go, and he knows that, but he can’t. Yuta’s stare glues him to the bed, possesses his body and entraps his willpower, so that all he can do is keeping on kissing, touching the other under the sheets, their skin still covered in sweat, their hair ruffled. Their hearts are still racing in their chests, so much Hansol’s afraid the other will hear it.

He is caressing Yuta’s cheek when the other swallows, staring right into his eyes.

 

“Do you do this often? “

 

Hansol understands what he’s asking, he wants to know if he’s just another adventure, another item on the list of sins, another object of infidelity like any other. He is, in a sense, but he’s nothing like the others. It’s the most beautiful sin he’s ever done, even if he actually believed hell existed, he’d still gladly go there. He’s the sweetest crime he’s ever committed. He doesn’t want to hurt him, but he doesn’t want to lie either.

 

“I did this before. But nothing was like tonight.”

 

He knows he just hurt him and that he’s thinking he’s just one of the many others, but he doesn’t know how to prove him otherwise other than gently caressing his body as if he was made of delicate porcelain.

 

"And you? Isn’t anyone waiting for you back home? "

 

Yuta seems to be taken aback by that question, and his expression immediately saddens, making Hansol regret of having asked.

 

“I just broke up with my boyfriend. He says I’m too invested in my project, that I barely cared about him anymore…he’s right, in a sense. I didn’t.”

 

Yuta stands up, naked, to search for something to wear and Hansol misses his touch already, he misses everything, to the point he would like to scream the other to stay with him all day long.

And maybe the next one.

Maybe the whole week.

Maybe even more than that.

 

He stares at Yuta’s naked body illuminated by the first rays of the new day, his slightly tanned skin mixing perfectly with the dim light penetrating through the window. Hansol skips yet another beat.

 

He looks at the ring he wears on his left hand. Then he sighs, before removing it placing it on the bedside table. Yuta’s attention is captured by the noise the ring makes against the wood, and he widens his eyes as he realized what Hansol had just done. The other then gestures him to come close, and he doesn’t waste one second, he immediately goes back on the bed, reaching Hansol to kiss him on the lips. Unknown, yet perfectly fitting lips.

 

He lets those unknown hands surround his body yet again, placing his forehead on the other’s.

 

“What if I had to visit Japan in two weeks? Will you tell me more about your project?”

 

Yuta smiles as the sun rises a little bit more.

 

“I will tell you everything you would like to know.”


End file.
